The present invention relates to a fluid dispenser head for mounting on an axial actuator rod of a dispenser member, such as a pump. The head comprises an inner core and an outer casing, the core forming a connection sleeve of axis X for mounting on the axial actuator rod, the casing forming a dispenser endpiece that is elongate and that is offset relative to the axis. Such a dispenser head is known in particular from document FR 2 860 768. The dispenser head finds an advantageous application in the field of cosmetics, but may also be used in the fields of pharmacy and perfumery. The present invention also relates to a method of manufacturing such a dispenser head.
In above-mentioned document FR 2 860 768, the core forms an axial spout that is inserted into the axial dispenser endpiece formed by the casing. The spout defines a groove that is open along its length and that is completed by the casing so as to form a feed channel connecting the connection sleeve of the core to the free end of the dispenser endpiece of the casing. The core is made out of a rigid plastics material, such that the spout is not deformable. In contrast, it is envisaged to form the outer casing with a plastics material that is relatively flexible so as to impart flexibility to the free end of the dispenser endpiece. With such a configuration, the core is inserted axially into the casing, the spout of the core already being in alignment with the dispenser endpiece of the casing. Neither the core nor the casing are subjected to significant deformation that would modify the general appearance of the dispenser head.
However, the dispenser head suffers a drawback that is associated with the formation of the feed channel connecting the sleeve to the free end of the dispenser endpiece. The disadvantage results from the feed channel being formed by assembling the core inside the casing, and as a result requires intimate sealing contact between the core and the casing, so as to isolate the feed channel completely without any risk of leakage. Theoretically, this seems possible, but in practice, it turns out that it is impossible to isolate the feed channel completely. Fluid leakage between the core and the casing has been found. The fluid that leaks deteriorates and then contaminates the fluid that is dispensed through the feed channel. Consequently, the configuration of the feed channel of the prior-art dispenser head does not guarantee complete preservation of the fluid that is dispensed. This is a major drawback, in particular with particularly delicate fluids.
In addition, the design of the dispenser head of document FR 2 860 768 requires using, for the casing, materials that are compatible with the fluid to be dispensed, given that the feed channel is formed both by the core and by the casing. This considerably reduces the choice of material used to make the casing, which material must also impart an attractive appearance, since it can be seen.